Feelings
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: What was it that he was feeling? A short story about Ciel confused. CielxSebastian.


**Happy Belated(?) Valentine's Day minna-san! =DD **

**I rushed to write this but there you have it... *silly smile* (characters turned out to be very ooc.. sorry 'bout that...)**

**Please excuse my mistakes. **

**Kuroshitsuji is not mine.**

* * *

Ciel stared blankly at his dinner while poking it with a fork. He was still bothered about the things Lizzy had told him a day ago.

_'Ne, Ciel, do you know the real meaning of Valentine's day? Its to express your love to anyone you like or love and have lots of fun together by eating chocolates and giving each other flowers! Ah…love sure is a pure and cute feeling, huh?'_

Love. To the young earl, love was a useless emotion. Love makes a person weak. Many people die because of it. Still, Ciel pondered on how loving someone feels like. Sure, he loved his parents when he was a child, but that was different. The adolescent wondered how it feels to be in love with someone unrelated to him.

"Bocchan, is something the matter?"

Sebastian's voice startled him and thus, snapping his out of his thoughts.

"No.. its nothing.." Ciel replied in his usual cold tone as he started eating.

He then realized that his butler was bending directly beside him, his crimson orbs staring intently into his own azure ones. For some reason or another, Lizzy's words rang in his mind and the boy blushed.

"Are you sure?"

The demon's concerned expression made him blush even more.

"Y-Yes." Ciel mumbled as he worked to suppress the feeling. Why the heck was he suddenly blushing so hard anyway? And since when did Sebastian care so much for him? They were just supposed to be food and consumer, master and servant. Yet, why was blood rushing to his face? Yes, if it wasn't for Sebastian, Ciel would be long dead. The demon saved his life more than several times. Still….

"I'm full already." The earl said, standing up. "Sebastian, prepare my bath."

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel trotted behind his loyal butler as they made their way to the bathroom. On the way, the young male caught himself staring at the demon's back. Was Sebastian's back always so broad? The thought alone made his face turn to a violent shade of pink.

In the bathroom, Ciel stood still as Sebastian undressed him and helped him into the tub. Sighing contently, he leaned against the marble as his butler started to clean his hair. Sebastian massaged his scalp so skillfully that Ciel temporarily forgot the thought that kept on bothering him that day.

But then, the feeling of comfort ended when the demon proceeded to scrub his contractor's back. The sudden touch of Sebastian's bare hands made the young earl's body jolt violently. Seeing his reaction, the faithful butler raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright, bocchan?" he asked, concern once again plastered all over his face.

At that point, Ciel could only hope that face wasn't as red as he thinks it is.

"Yes."

_'What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I having all these thoughts?'_

**_..._**

The adolescent watched as his butler buttoned his nightshirt. Though they had been doing it since the contract was formed, Ciel felt somewhat awkward. Shaking the thought away, he studied the demon before him. He noticed Sebastian's features for the first time; his crimson eyes, silky raven hair, pale colored skin and thin lips. Sebastian was indeed a beautiful being – though, Ciel found it queer to be applying such a word to a _male_.

After tucking his master in bed and making sure he was comfortable, Sebastian blew the out the candles he brought with him, letting only the bright moonlight illuminate the room. Bowing slightly but formally, he said;

"I hope you have a nice sleep, my Lord." Then, he turned and headed towards the door.

Every step he took was like a spear piercing deeper and deeper into Ciel's heart. The younger male never felt this way in the past. Never. And yet, he was feeling it now; the feeling of possessiveness. He didn't want his butler to leave. Not that night.

"…Wait.." he unconsciously muttered. "Don't go yet.."

But his words were beyond the hearing of even the demon. Just when Sebastian's hand rested on the doorknob, Ciel yelled out.

"Sebastian, wait!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sebastian looked back.

"Bocchan?"

It all happened so fast even the demon was surprised. As soon as he turned around, Sebastian was tackled by a smaller figure.

"..What's wrong with me?" Ciel mumbled as he buried his face into his butler's coat, hands clenching hard on the fabric. "What the hell's going on…?"

"Please…calm down, bocchan," Sebastian said, partially stunned with his master's sudden outburst.

"Why does it hurt me to see you leave?" the earl continued, clearly ignoring the demon's pleads. "Why is it that my heart aches everytime ladies swoon over you? Why is it that I always feel happy when you come for me…?"

"Bocchan… what are you-?

"..Why? Why am I experiencing this feeling..?" Ciel couldn't believe he was saying all this. He sounded like a girl; confessing her feelings to the man she loves.

"What… _is_ this feeling..?"

Upon hearing this, Sebastian smiled. Instead of his usual mischievous smirk, it was a honest smile – one full of fondness and awe. To think that his young master would say all these….

Lifting a gloved hand and gently stroking Ciel's hair as if he was a cat, Sebastian said gently;

"Should I explain it to you, my Lord?"

Reluctantly, Ciel lifted his head. The boy could feel himself blushing yet again; but he didn't care. He finally knew what he was feeling.

"Sebastian.. this is an order," His brilliant azure blue eyes gazed straight into dark crimson ones.

"Kiss me."

Ciel was in love.

* * *

**Was it cheesy? Nice? Cute? Reviews please! **


End file.
